


For once in your life you think before you act

by quartzandmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzandmelody/pseuds/quartzandmelody
Summary: CRAZY, right? Terezi's got flushed feelings for Vriska but doesn't want to ruin their moirallegiance.





	For once in your life you think before you act

**Author's Note:**

> always gotta put this disclaimer up here: i usually write shitfics such as Kawaii High, A Faygo for your Laygo, and The Adventures of Vape Life and Rat Baby, so forgive the overall shitiness. (those fics are on wattpad btw.. user lolhomestuck)

There’s definitely something wrong. Terezi has been avoiding you for the past week and a half (thought it feels a lot longer.) Every time you try to hang out she comes up with some excuse that definitely sounds fake. You’re starting to worry that you’re growing apart. You start thinking that you must be a terrible moirail if she can’t even talk to you. You’ve gotta fix this.  


You walk out into the common area where Dave, Karkat, Terezi, and the Mayor are working on Can Town. Well, more like Karkat and Terezi, because Dave is mumbling to the Mayor even though you’ve never heard that little guy speak. “Terezi I need to talk to you.” Gotta cut right to the chase.  


She looks up from where she’s laying on her stomach. “What.”  


“I mean privately.” You put your hands on your hips. Karkat had been looking at you too, but when you make that move, he looks down and pretends to be doing something. Terezi sighs and gets up. You go to your room and as soon as you shut the door you start. “What’s the fucking deal! Why have you been avoiding me!”  


“I haven’t been avoiding you,” she says indignantly. You cross your arms.  


“Seriously? Every single time I wanna hang out you tell me you ‘have plans’ or some shit. We’re on a fucking rock with four other people what could you possibly be doing that I don’t know about?”  


“Five other people.”  


“What?”  


“You said four other people. There’s five. Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Dave, and the Mayor.”  


“Whatever!” you clench your fists, “Just tell me what’s going on. Please. We’re supposed to be moirails.” Terezi makes a range of different facial expressions that you can’t really read.  


She takes a deep breath and sighs. “I… have…” She looks almost pained. “I think that I might have flushed feelings for you.” She says it so quickly it takes you a second to register. You uncross your arms. Terezi is flushed for you. Terezi… is flushed… for YOU. Terezi is flushed for YOU!  


“This is stupid,” she says, and turns to open the door directly behind her.  


“Wait!” you say. “We’ve gotta talk about this!”  


“There’s nothing to talk about!” she yells, then leaves, slamming the door behind her. Something in you wants to run after her, to grab her by the shoulder and smash your lips against hers like in one of Karkat’s dumb movies, but you can’t bring yourself to do it. For once in your life, you decide to think before acting.  


Okay, so your moirail is flushed for you. What a classic sitcom plotline! You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t felt a little brighter red about her from time to time, but you pushed those feelings down. Your pale feelings outweigh the flushed ones by a landslide. This has got to be the quadrant you’re destined to be in. Well, hold on, if that were right then she’d feel the same. But she doesn’t. She’s flushed for you. Every time you think that sentence over in your head you feel like throwing up. Not sure if that’s good or bad right now, to be honest.  


You pace around your room thinking this over when Dave comes in for some reason. What? Okay. He quietly shuts the door behind him and sits in your desk chair. You stare at him like ‘what the fuck are you doing in my room, Strider?’ You stand in front of him and just stare at him for a good second and he doesn’t even say anything. “What!” you yell, finally.  


“What’s going on?” he says. He starts fiddling with the dice and broken 8-balls on your desk and you hastily take it all out of his hands and put it on a higher shelf. God, he’s like a wiggler or some shit. He raises his eyebrows at you. “So?” he says.  


“What do you mean? You just barged into my room for no reason.” You cross your arms.  


“Terezi locked herself in her room.” He opens your desk drawer and takes out a pen and starts scribbling on himself.  


“What the fuck are you doing!” you say as you snatch the pen away from him.  


“I tried to go in there and she told me to leave her alone so I was like dawg what’s going on and she said, ‘I fucked everything up’ and I was like oh shit dude what do you mean and she was like ‘just leave me alone, Strider’ and that freaked me out she hasn’t called me ‘Strider’ before so I was like oh damn this shit must be serious and since you’re her like… mwah rail or whatever the fuck I came over here.”  


You push your glasses above your head and drag your hands across your face while groaning. “She told me she has flushed feelings for me,” you say after you lay down on your bed with your legs hanging off the side.  


“Oh, shit, like gay feelings?” Dave asks.  


“What?”  


“Like she’s gay for you?” he clarifies.  


“I don’t know what that means.”  


“Oh, right.” He doesn’t say anything to follow that up so you continue to have to fucking clue what he was trying to communicate.  


“She’s… ugh how do I put this in terms you’ll understand since you refuse to listen when anyone tries to explain quadrants to you…”  


“I think I get it. I’m just trying to annoy you.”  


“Awesome. That’s super cool, Dave, thanks.” You stand up and walk over to him. “Now get out of my room.” You tip the chair he’s sitting in and he stumbles out and trips on his cape which makes you burst out laughing. “Karma, bitch,” you say through laughter. Dave stands up and brushes himself off.  


“Anyway. See ya later, gamer.” What? Okay.  


Okay awkward as fuck interactions with Dave aside, you need to make sure Terezi is okay. You should probably think about what you’re going to do first, though, huh? Eh nah that’ll take too long. Off to Terezi’s room you go!  


“Hey,” you say softly after knocking on her door. “Can I come in?” There’s only silence. “Rezi?” After a moment the door opens a crack and Terezi is standing there.  


“What?” She doesn’t open the door any wider.  


Shit you definitely should have thought of what you were gonna say before you stormed off to her room. “Um.” Very eloquent, good going, Vriska. Terezi crosses her arms.  


“Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there staring at me?”  


“I definitely came here with the intention of saying something.”  


She opens the door wider and lets you in. She sits on her bed, not facing you.  


“I thought about… what you said,” you say, sitting so close to her that your legs touch. “I think that,” you place a hand on her thigh, “maybe we could like… try?”  


She turns her head. “Try what?”  


“Like, being a little more.. a little brighter red?” You’re trying to be careful in your wording. Terezi is completely facing you now and, God, she is beautiful. You’ve spent a lot of time sort of staring at her when you’d cuddle up on a pile and have a sweet pale feelings jam, but now you’re seeing her in a different light.  


She smirks. “Vriska, you are the biggest nerd I have ever fucking met.” She puts her hand on yours. You’re guessing that means yes, despite the insult she just threw at you.  


Gently, and hesitantly, you turn your body to dace hers and slowly put a hand on her jawline before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She deepens the kiss and combs her fingers through your hair. You’ve kissed her before, but it was so much different. Pale kisses. Quick pecks of comfort and assurance. Nothing like this. This is passionate and intimate.  


However it’s getting a little awkward since you’re just sitting on the edge of her bed while trying to get into this make out sesh. You break the kiss and just stare at her for a little while. She grins and shows her sharp teeth which are honestly turning you on a little bit. Apparently Terezi gets tired of you staring at her, because she pushes you onto your back and kisses you some more.  


You think this is going to work out just fine.


End file.
